12thgenerationvongolafandomcom-20200214-history
12th Generation Vongola Wiki
Welcome to the 12th Generation Vongola Wiki Welcome To The 12th Generation Vongola Family Based On Kayekyo Hitman Reborn!To Join In The Fun And Roleplay Go To: http://xat.com/12th_Generation_Vongola And Start Chatting! Vongola Guardian's: Looks 19, (TYL =29) year old boy and the 12'th Generation's leader,Vongola Sky guardian.He is a very intergetic man,That loves to battle,Who he is fighting is not a problem,But the rush from it is enough.his favorite things to do are Fighting, Talking and cooking for the family,And also crafting weapons.He was "born" in a beat down palace in the middle of nowhere, at the same time is brother was born(Belzebub). Born in namimori to her mother and father (Lal and hibari kyoya) She was raised in a tenderfoot lifestyle until she was 4 and her father began to train her. her first weapon was her father's old tonfas and those are her weapon of choice. Her fighting style is brutal and strategic. she preferes to be alone in battle unless help is desprately needed. Other than that she is an all around nice girl. unless your on her bad side. Rineen Srettaw Strife(Or Rin) is a 14 year old girl and the 12'th Generation Vongola lightning guardian.Her hair is blonde and she wear's her old school uniform from Evan middle school.Her mood is usually happy but her mood changes to sad when she see's her family fight or be mean to one and other.Her favourite hobby's are Chess, Fighting, Hanging out and cooking for her family.She was born in Kurosaki castle. Was taught to fight by his father, Mukuro, but was raised by Chrome. As a kid, he would call Kayla ugly, all though at the same time, a cutie. He use to make a brother and sister team with his only sibling, Yuzuki, who died in battle at the age of 10. He saught revenge for 4 years, and finally found it. The Snake had targeted him. When Snake and him were battling, John managed to cut off his right arm, and stab him in the chest. Before Snake vanished, he cut open John's chest, making him bleed to death. Whether he's actually dead or not, is unknown. Link Srettaw(Full name Linkehns) is the 12th Generation Vongola sun guardian.Link is a blonde 17 year old boy his eye's are blue and his motto is(Like Ryohei Saswaga the 10th Vongola sun guardian) EXTREME! His favourite hobbie's are killing, fighting, boxing and hanging out.His blood family member's are: Rin(Sister), Kayla(Sister), Jack(Twin brother) and Jortan(Father). Mashin is a calm and collected individual and enjoys friends and family, he also enjoys taking part in social events, he usually also talks formally, as if he were in a meeting 24/7.Mashin enjoys reading books, especially ones about history and old weaponry created in the past. He loves sushi and would do almost anything to have some, there hasn't been a recorded time when he hasn't said hello to everyone after entering the area. Vongola Arcobaleno's Reborn:The Sun Acrobaleno Reborn is the baby home tutor of Tsunayoshi Sawada and the world's strongest hitman. Whenever he greets someone, he says "Ciaossu," a casual male greeting of Japanese and Italian that combines Ciao and Ossu. He wears a black fedora with a thick orange stripe running across the sides of the cone. He has black eyes and wears an all-black suit with black boots and a red long sleeved polo with a blue necktie underneath. His Adult size form however, wears a yellow long sleeved polo. He is always seen with his pet chameleon Leon on the brim of his hat along with his Yellow Arcobaleno Pacifier. Reborn's Dying Will Flame is of the Sun Attribute. Out of all the Arcobaleno, he is the strongest. It was revealed in a flashback that Reborn initially showed anger towards the Arcobaleno curse; however, after a period of exile, he came to accept it, asking Shamal to "erase" his old self. As an Arcobaleno, he remains fairly calm through any situation, even in his "fights" against Colonnello. He did, however, admit to have snapped when Timoteo was revealed to be in Gola Mosca.He is now the head Acrobaleno in the 12th Vonglola, his second is Zookie Kyoya the Lightning Acrobaleno. Category:Browse